vampiresfandomcom-20200214-history
Henry Sturges
Henry Sturges is an American man who was turned into a vampire sometime in the 1800's by a 5,000 year old vampire named Adam. Prior to meeting Abraham Lincoln, Henry had a certain number of vampire hunters he enlisted to destroy the vampire menace, as vampires are not able to kill other vampires. He is still alive today, recruiting hunters to destroy the last of the vampires. Biography Early Life Not much is known about Henry Sturges previous life before he became a vampire. All that is known is that he w as born sometime in the 1800's in the Southern United States. At some point in time, vampires ambushed Henry and his beloved, and Henry retaliated. Adam turned him into a vampire, much like how Bram Stoker's Dracula turned Mina Harker into a vampire, by biting him. However, Henry's beloved did not turn into a vampire because she was "pure at heart". This implies that only those who have done despicable deeds in their past can be turned. He employed many humans to hunt down the vampires that killed his wife, and employed tactics of using silver weaponry against them. Meeting Abraham Lincoln Henry Sturges met Lincoln after he stumbled into a bar with a gun, hoping to kill a man who killed his mother. When Henry got suspicious of Lincoln, he followed him to find him battling with a vampire, where an untrained Lincoln was no match. Henry dispatched the adversary, and then told Lincoln the truth that the man was a vampire. Henry decided to take Lincoln as his protege and teach him skills and tactics to fight vampires. Years followed and Lincoln discovered that Sturges was a vampire when he caught him feeding on a man who was trying to rape a woman. Henry confessed and told Lincoln the truth, that he only feeds on evil humans, and that the reason he employed him is that vampires physically cannot kill another vampire. Lincoln accepted this, and together they kept hunting the menace. When Adam, the oldest and the leader of the American vampires, started to wage war on America, Henry acted as Lincolns confidant, and also his friend. After defeating the vampire threat, Henry stayed by Lincolns side until his death in the Ford theater. After Lincoln Not else is known about Henry's life after Lincoln was assassinated, but one can assume he continued employing hunters to eradicate the remaining vampire threat once and for all. He is last seen in a modern day bar where a man stumbles in with a gun, only for him to suspiciously follow him as well. This is similar to John Polidori's The Vampyre ''because rather than the vampire being destroyed by a hero, the vampire does not die in the end and keeps living life as a creature of the night. Powers/Abilities * '''Marksman' - Henry was a skilled marksman, as he had a full arsenal of weaponry at his disposal and was an expert at using them. * Fighting - '''Henry was an avid fighter, having taken on 4 vampires at once, and stood his ground with Adam 1 on 1. * '''Biological Immortality - as a vampire, Henry has biological immortality, and does not age. He still looks to be about 35 present day. * Supernatural Strength/Mobility - as a vampire, Henry has the strength of 100 men, and could walk on walls and jump distances that were considered unnatural. * Invisibility - '''Henry has the ability to render himself completely invisible if he wants, and also does not appear in a reflection. * '''Invulnerability ( with the exception of silver) - Henry cannot be killed by normal means. The only way he is able to be killed is with silver. * 'Invulnerable to Sunlight - '''Henry is not affected by the day or night cycles, and sunlight does not hurt him. This is different than the story "Death at the Wedding''", where the vampire is stopped by the cock crowing. Sources https://d2l.arizona.edu/d2l/le/content/563364/viewContent/4851657/View https://d2l.arizona.edu/d2l/le/content/563364/viewContent/4841305/View Category:Characters Category:Vampires